The present invention relates to a labyrinth sealing device, and more particularly, to a labyrinth seal for retaining grease within the bearing cavity of a high speed hub assembly, such as aircraft landing gear.
The current bearing seal employed in most aircraft landing gear systems is commonly referred to as a contact lip seal. The lip of the seal is pressed against the bearing race and held in a static position relative to the wheel axle. When the hub begins to turn at a high rate of speed, the rubber lip starts to wear away as a result of friction and heat. Within a short period of time the lip no longer makes contact with the bearing race. Consequently, a gap develops between the seal lip and the bearing race which allows grease to evacuate from the bearing cavity and permits water and other contaminates to penetrate into the bearing cavity. Over time, these contaminates and the depletion of the grease can lead to a catastrophic bearing failure.
It would be beneficial, therefore, to provide a grease seal for use in high speed hub applications, such as aircraft landing gear assemblies, that overcomes the deficiencies of prior art lip seals